Left
by redex
Summary: SiriusRemus. Harry was just sticking his nose where it didn't belong once again... [oneshot]


It's crap, I assure you, but it's from Harry's prespective so I blame him. Go to my profile and click on the nice Blue Grapefruit link, please?

* * *

**Left**

_by_

**Redex**

**

* * *

**

Harry watched as the bus dissapeared at the end of the road with a burst of speed and a few descrepid houses jump to get out of the way before turning to face the descrepid house he was heading into, which just happened to be invisible.

_...Grimmold Place..._ He thought through the directions he had been given on the first day of his time in the order and smiled with relief as the house reappered the same was as before. So, it hadn't been a fluke that he had gotten in before. He hadn't ever done it alone before.

He went up the walk and stopped himself right before he pressed the doorbell. Sirius' mum. Right. Instead, he just let himself in and found himself in the dark as before. Having no clue as to how they had turned on the gas lights from before, he pulled his wand out and murmured "lumos".

He heard voices further down in the house and wondered how many people were home. He knew that Sirius and Professor Lupin lived here, but what about the others?

Harry was suddenly startled away from painting on the wall that looked suspiciously like a vampire when Sirius came bounding out of a doorway and skidded to a hault for a moment to look at Harry.

"Ah! Harry! I meant to send an owl off to warn you that you might not want to come after all... I mean, it's good to see you, but it's a full moon and that bugger Snape never mixed Remus a potion..."

Harry followed his godfather as he headed into the kitchen and started rummaging in the cupboards, producing bunches of bandages and salaves from a top shelf.

"I'm sure there's some leftover chicken around here somewhere, if you want to make yourself a sandwich, Harry," Sirius said while gathering up all the things into his arms.

Determined not to be shunted to the side, Harry continued to tail Sirius. "Come on, Sirius, I can help. Just tell me what to do."

He didn't want his entire holiday with Sirius to be a complete waste.

But Sirius said no.

"Harry, please, I'll spend some time with you later, but this really isn't something you should be around for. Just stay out of the way where you won't get hurt."

Harry fumed as Sirius opened the doors revieling a long flight of rickety stairs and then closed it behind him, right in Harry's face.

"Sirius?" Remus' paniky voice came drifting up through the door.

"Yeah, Reem, I'm back."

Sirius had never used that voice in front of Harry. Resolute, he pulled the door open quietly and slipped down the stairs untill they opened up on what looked like a midaeval torture-chamber. Complete with giant steel cage.

The door was open and inside it crouched Sirius over a naked Professor Lupin, shivering under a blanket as he sat on the cold stone floor.

"Harry's here," Sirius mumbled as he fiddled with the bandages in his hands.

"You didn't let him down here, did you?" Lupin asked, startled.

"No, of course not Moony. I know how dangerious it is. I wouldn't do that to Harry."

_But you would do that to Snape_ flashed through Harry's mind before he quashed it. Sirius was different now.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"I'm going to kill Snape for not showing up at that meeting..." Sirius growled, as if he had said it a million times before already. Lupin just shook his head and smiled a little.

"It's not as though I haven't done it a million times before, Sirius."

Their eyes locked and Harry looked out the small grate at the top of the room. The moon's tip was just showing.

"Almost time," Lupin sighed tiredly, stiffening.

"I'm here," repeated Sirius, resting a hand on his old friend's cheek. Harry noted the intimite gesture.

But it flew out of his mind when Lupin started screaming. _No wonder his voice was hoarse after the full moon_ Harry thought as he listened to the painful screams.

Lupin was doubling up on the ground and Sirius hastily closed the door of the cage behind him. His limbs enlongated, sprouting grey hair, and Harry could hear the snapping of bones as they morphed to fit the new shape that was demanded of them.

It only took a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity. Harry hadn't realized how painful it must be before. Sirius transformed into the large black dog and stood and waited, completely somber, for the change to finish.

When it did, the first thing the warewolf did was lash out with a huge paw and swipe Sirius in the chest, knocking him back into the bars.

Harry had to bite his hand to keep from calling out, but Sirius stood up again and shook himself easily. The two creatures barked at each other a few times and chased each other around the cage, but now it seemed like the warewolf knew where it was, who it was imprisoned with.

It was still a long night.

The transformation back into human was just as painful as that from human to warewolf. Harry had almost been falling asleep as the two dogs jumped around below him, but once the screaming started up again he was wrenched fully awake. When Professor Lupin emerged from the form of the wolf, he colapsed directly onto the ground in a faint. Sirius immidiately switched back and dropped to his knees by Remus' side, grabbing the ragged sheet he had wrapped Lupin in before and throwing it over him.

"I hope Harry didn't hear me..." Lupin sighed, and Harry felt a little guilty.

"Shut up, Moony. Worry about yourself." Sirius growled, magicly producing a bowl of steaming water and started whiping off Lupin's face. He was looking pale and shaking underneath the blanket, panting with the excertion.

"I'm so glad you're here, Sirius," Remus sighed, grabbing Sirius' wrist to stop him from mopping at him any further.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here," Sirius murmured, leaning in closer as if to examine a cut on Lupin's face. Then Harry realized that they were kissing, quietly, without the lustful furvor that he had come to expect from teenage exchanges. It was more than the habitual peck that he had come to recignize in married couples, too.

_But wait a moment_ his brain said. _They're both men! Fags. Homosexuals._

But Harry had never seen that look on Sirius' face before. He had never heard that tone of voice come out of his godfather's mouth before.

Sirius scooped Lupin off the floor as gently as he could and left the bandages and water on the ground. Harry realized that if they were trying to leave the dungeon then they would have to come out where he was sitting. He scrambled to his feet and ran as quietly as he could out of the stairs and down into the kitchen. He heard the pair pass the room quietly and go up the stairs to the bedrooms.

Sirius and Professor Lupin were together. Well, it wasn't that bad, he figured. They needed each other, especially since they were the only ones left. Harry was feeling guilty for spying on them when Sirius came back down the stairs, looking exausted.

"Remus is in bed," he sighed, fiddling with a kettle untill it produced steam. "At least this time was an okay one..."

iAn okay one by who's standards/i Harry wondered silently, accepting a cup of tea from Sirius. He wondered how many people knew about Sirius and Lupin. Probably Dumbledore knew, Dumbledore tended to know everything.

"Sorry for not being able to spend some time with you right now, Harry," Sirius said gruffly, looking at him over his steaming mug.

"No, no, it's okay. I mean, it's not like you can pick when the moon is full and you have to be with Professor Lupin..."

Sirius froze up for a moment and Harry realized he had said more than he should have.

"So... you know?"

Harry hesitated and then nodded. "But I guess it doesn't really matter, I mean, if you guys love each other..."

Sirius buried his face in his hands. "Yes," he mumbled around them. "I do. Horribly. Love him, I mean. God, Harry I was going to tell you..."

Harry was feeling awkward, being confessed to by his godfather.

"Ah, no, Sirius, it doesn't bother me, I mean, you're an adult, you can do what you want, I guess..."

And that was how Harry became Sirius' marital-problem shrink.

* * *

I remembered to change the html tags. I think that earns me a few reviews. 


End file.
